


Romeo and Brooklyn Beckham part 2

by MattEros



Series: Beckham Brothers, a series of sexy Romeo and Brooklyn fics [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Beckham Family, British Actor RPF, Brooklyn Beckham - Fandom, Men's Soccer RPF, Real Person Fiction, Romeo Beckham - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cum Eating, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, brothers kissing, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Part 2 continuing where the brothers left off. Shameless smut. Romeo Beckham and Brooklyn Beckham have a very porny time haha.





	Romeo and Brooklyn Beckham part 2

Brooklyn threw Romeo down on his bed, ready for round two. Romeo turned over on his stomach and pushed his ass up into the air, spreading his legs , presenting himself to his older brother. The sight made Brooklyn's dick throb and he couldn't keep himself from pushing into his younger brother's tight, slick, heat. Romeo moaned out as he felt his brother sink into him, inch by inch.

Brooklyn's balls rested on Romeo's taint, and he just held himself there, deep inside his younger brother. Romeo rocked himself forward, sliding off of Brooklyn's thick cock, only to push backwards onto it again. Brooklyn watched as his dick disappeared into Romeo's nice, round, ass. Romeo found a pace, throwing himself back into his brother, feeling it slide in and out of him. His hand found his own cock as he started to jack himself, burying his face into his arms on the bed.

Brooklyn feels himself about to cum, and pulls out of his brother. He grabs his ankles and flips Romeo over, pulling him to sit at the edge of the bed. He gets between his younger brother's knees and kneels down on the floor. Brooklyn grab's Romeo's shaft and gives it a few long strokes, as he gives his brother's balls a tongue bath. Romeo's in heaven, looking down at his older brother licking a stripe up his dick, and the swirling his tongue around the head, before he engulfs it with his mouth. The two make eye contact and it makes the experience between the two just that much more intimate. Brooklyn feels Romeo's hard on start to throb and lets up, not wanting this to end too soon for either of them. He kisses his way up to his brother's navel, letting his tongue dart in, before moving up to his left nipple.

Brooklyn picks Romeo up and places him in his lap, sliding his dick back into his younger brother and Romeo moans into his brother's neck. Brooklyn kisses and nips at Romeo's collar bone, before sucking on his neck. Not caring of the consequences, and he know's he'll enjoy seeing his brother squirm when questioned about it, he sucks a mark onto his neck before moving up to let their lips meet.

Romeo is rocking his hips, grinding onto Brooklyn's cock as he parts his lips to let his brother's tongue into his mouth. They both get lost in their little makeout session, with their tongues battling for dominance; Brooklyn's size difference is no match for Romeo's insistent need to taste the inside of his older brother's mouth. Romeo's hands are grabbing the back of Brooklyn's head, forcing harder into the kiss. Brooklyn moves his hands down to cup both of Romeo's ass cheeks, using his grip to spread them apart while lifting his brother's smaller body up and down on his cock. Romeo pulls back from the kiss, biting on Brooklyn's bottom lip, the pain making Brooklyn slam Romeo down on his dick in retaliation.

Romeo's wincing from the hard cock shoved up his ass and Brooklyn then picks him up and throws him back down on the bed. He places Romeo's feet over his shoulders as he continues to pound his little brother, and quickens his pace. Romeo's a mess, and Brooklyn's now giving one of his feet a kiss on the bottom before sticking his tongue between his hot toes. Brooklyn continues to mouth at Romeo's sexy foot while he feels himself getting close to breeding his little brother. Romeo's hand is a blur on his own hard dick, and he's clinching his ass around his brother. Brooklyn is sucking on Romeo's toes when he finally loses it and grunts with each shot of his hot cum into his brother. Romeo can feel his older brother's dick throb inside him with each spurt that's breeding him, and it drives him crazy. Each thrust driving Brooklyn's dick across Romeo's prostate, brings him closer to his own release.

Brooklyn punctuates each shot of his cum with a deep thrust, trying to get as far inside of his brother as he can. Eventually his pleasure subsides and he slows the rolling of his hips. Still hard, he pulls out of his brother, leaving him feeling empty, but moves Romeo's jacking hand away and replaces it with his mouth. Brooklyn can feel just how hard Romeo is and knows he's ready to bust at any moment. He swirls his tongue around the head a few times and Romeo gasps at the new stimulation. He doesn't last long, but once it hits, Romeo grabs the back of his brother's head, and can't control his hips as he thrusts in time with his release. Brooklyn tastes his brother's cum shooting into his mouth and quickly tries to swallow it down the best he can. Brooklyn's still trying to swirl the tip of his tongue around the head of his brother's dick when he can catch it as it moves in and out of his mouth, and it's driving Romeo insane through his orgasm.

It finally dies down, and Brooklyn's had a good taste of his younger brother's spunk. He moves back up to give him another kiss and Romeo get's a good portion of his own cum when Brooklyn crams his tongue back into Romeo's mouth. Brooklyn lays down on the bed and rolls his younger brother's naked frame on top him as they continue making out. They're both lost in each other until they hear keys and the front door open. They both panic and quickly separate from each other. Romeo hurries to the bathroom to start a shower while Brooklyn finds some clothes to put on. He barely has time to wipe the saliva and cum from his mouth when their mum pokes her head in, asking what he'd like for dinner. Brooklyn's heart is pounding in his chest from almost being caught in bed with his brother, 

"Are you feeling ok? You look all hot and sweaty. You're not coming down with a fever are you?" she asks.

Stuttering, he responds, "U-um, y-yeah! I'm fine, I-I just got done with a pretty good workout, is all."

"Wow, you're really out of breath. Ok, well wash up and get ready for dinner. Where's your brother?" 

"He just went to go take a shower himself."

"Well, you two hurry and wash up. And open a window while you're at it, it smells like sex in here!"

Brooklyn almost chokes on his own spit at that comment, "Yes, mum!"

She leaves and Brooklyn closes the door after her and locks it. He goes to the bathroom where Romeo overheard everything. "That was so close!" Romeo says.

"Yeah, now let's get in the shower and get the sex washed off of you." Brooklyn responds.

"You mean shower together? Isn't that suspicious with having two people taking a shower in the time span it takes only one person?" Romeo offers.

"Oh, it's gonna take us twice as long. You think we're just gonna play nice in there?" Brooklyn says with a laugh.

"That's kinda hot with mum just in the other room!" Romeo says. "I'm up for round three if you are!"

After getting clean and presentable, they sit at the table when Victoria exclaims, "Romeo! What happened to your neck?!"

Brooklyn is smirking at Romeo from across the table eager to see how he gets out of this one, when Romeo says, "Brooklyn did it!" making Brooklyn's eyes widen at Romeo's honesty.

"Brooklyn, don't play so rough with your brother! Now we'll have to cover that up, or all the paparazzi will think he has a hickey!" Victoria chastises.

"But mum! I like playing rough. It's fun!" Romeo says, making Brooklyn choke on his water as Romeo smirks back at him.

"You boys need to behave more when your father and I aren't home." Victoria says.

They finish dinner and eventually head off to bed. That night, Romeo has a visitor in his bed. Romeo smiles up at Brooklyn when he straddles over him and speaks directly in his ear, "So you like playing rough, huh? Let's see how quiet you can be when I actually get rough with you!"

"Sounds like a fun game!" Romeo challenges back. His boner is already poking his older brother, just at the thought of what's in store next.


End file.
